There are currently many different types of wall mount assemblies available on the market. One of these assemblies is in the form of an extended wall mount placed horizontally on the wall. The base of an attachment to be supported by the assembly can only be loaded in a horizontal direction into and then slides along the wall mount to move to a desired position. Once the attachment has reached the desired position, a securing screw or the like is used to hold it against further sliding.
Another type of wall mount and attachment assembly comprises an arrangement known as slot wall. Slot wall is often found in many different retail outlets.
Slot wall comprises vertically separated horizontally extending slots in a supporting wall for a hanger arm. The hanger arm has a base which loads by sliding downwardly into the slot wall.
Slot wall has the advantage that no horizontal sliding is required to load and properly position the hanger arm. However, the slot wall does suffer from the drawback that the hanger arm can easily be inadvertently knocked upwardly out of the slot wall.